Rose's Journey
by Shes.So.Wasted.Going.Insane
Summary: This is the story of Rose hunting DimitrI! Will rose kill him or join him! How will Lissa cope!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dimitri. My lover. My soul mate was gone. Turned strigoi. The memory of the fangs sinking in his neck replays in my mind over and over again.

I had just left Lissa crying at the gate. My best friend that I had sworn to protect for life. To be her future guardian when I graduate. I was especially assigned to her because of our bond. I can feel what Lissa is feeling at look through her eyes and memories. This is a good thing when I have to find her or help her but bad when she is with her boyfriend or another term her love of her life.

I walked along the wet and cold concrete, watching people have fun with no worries, Unaware that Dampires and Moroi where just murdered by Strigoi. Evil and twisted vampires with pale skin and red eyes. They feed of the blood of Dampires and Humans but what gives them their strength and speed and what they treasure most is Moroi Blood. Dampires are the next strongest and fastest but have a mind and conscious and protect the Moroi and kill the strigoi. That is what Dimitri was and now he has been forced changed into a Strigoi. For a Dampier to change to a strigoi they must be bitten by a true strigoi and then drink their blood which he usually forced down their throats.

As I continued I found an old and appalling motel. Cheap I immediately thought. The manager was and Fat bloke. I ask for a room and he gave me room 16. Inside the room were dirty and unclean carpets, wall and windows. Tomorrow I would head to Missoula and get money out of the bank account Adrian set up for me. I just used the money I had on me to pay for this disgraceful room. I needed sleep because tomorrow would also start to look for Dimitri. The school did not take back the stake they gave me so I had one weapon to use.

I drifted off into my dreams when suddenly I was sitting on the sand at the beach. Adrian I thought. He usually invaded my dreams. One of the things a spirit user can use. Like Adrian Lissa is a spirit user and so was . Our former teacher who turned strigoi by choice because she was starting to go crazy because of her magic. I did not wanting that to happening to Lissa. That reminded me that Guardian Tanner and I were very alike. Both of us looking to kill the love of our lives. Sad really. I felt pity for him killing Mrs. Karp but now I respect him. What he is doing I respect. ,I know I speak from experience.

'What do you want Adrian' I said looking at the ground 'why do you stalk me anyway, I just want to be left alone'.

'Can't I talk to you without getting judged in some criminal offence'? He spoke pained. I sighed. 'What is wrong little Dampier'.

'Firstly you know what is wrong, secondly I do not want to talk about it and thirdly just for the record I am fine and alive and healthy so...'

'I know you are not fine he said with losing dimi...' I gave him the deadly glare. He looked down.' Sorry' and then I woke up.

I looked at the clock 4.30 AM. Ugh. I needed a shower anyway. After the shower I packed up my belonging with not much but a spear clothes', a stake, my phone and a hairbrush.

I had time to slip into Lissa mind. I felt myself slowly drift than I snapped into it.

She was crying.

'_I can't believe she left' said Eddie. In the room was Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian and my mum. _

'_Lissa do you have any idea were or why she left' said my mum. Lissa was hesitating. She was wanted to explain to everyone but new it was not her story to tell. My mum repeated her sentence._

'_I will tell you if you promise not to freak out or tell anyone. And it will only be You, Me and Christian no one else. Sorry'._

'_I already know' said Adrian 'It was really obvious and easy to spot. But everyone was in their own heads that they didn't see it'_

'_I know how I could be so stupid' said Lissa._

'_Great I am the only one that won't know' said Eddie._

'_Fine Eddie you can stay' said Lissa._

'_Explain' said my Mum sternly._

'_Rose and Dimitri where....' said Lissa. She did not want to say it._

'_They were in love' finished Adrian._

'_And now rose is off to kill him'._

'_That is like Sonya and Tanner' said Eddie._

'_They were WHAT' exclaimed my mum 'They could not have been...I mean....It was not aloud'_

'_That is why it was a secret' Said Adrian._

I snapped back in my head panting. And I started to cry uncontrollably. I could not stop. I had to. I had to find him, kill him. It is what he would have wanted. I walked out on the beginning of my Journey.

* * *

**Hi guys,**

**This is my first rose and dimitri fnafic**

**I love the series**

**Please send me reveiws!!!! I dont no were to go with the story**

**Love EB xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

Missoula Bank. I walked through the glass doors and went to the first counter. The lady in front of me was Kim according to her name tag. She had dark brown hair and freckles that covered her face. She wore black pants and a plain black T-shirt.

'Can I help you' Kim said politely.

'Umm yes...Adrian Ishavok set up an account for Rose Hathaway'. She searched the screen, scrolling down.

'Yes...Please sign these forms' putting the file in front of me she pointed to where I was to sign. 'Miss. Hathaway you have $ 100,000 in this bank and can request for more anytime you would like' I thanked her and walked out the door. $ 100, 00 that was way too much. Next time I talk to Adrian I will thank him. Maybe he does care.

Now what I thought. Where was I supposed to go? Most importantly were is Dimitri. Spokane. Yes my first place I will look is Spokane. I started to walk in the general direction and put my arm up in a 'Can I have a ride' position. Not too much longer a car with and Old women inside sopped behind me.

'Now darling, what is a young girl like you doing around here by yourself' I was not about to comment her on the 'young' comment 'Were your heading' se asked.

'Spokane' I replied sweetly.

'Well isn't this your lucky day, I am heading their too, hop in'. I got in the black jeep without hesitation. She smiled at me and we rode off. We sat in silence.

'I am rose, what is your name'

'Anne' another minute of silence 'My brothers birthday is this weekend and he lives in the area, why are you heading in this direction. A girl like you should not be so far away from home. Are you going for family reasons as well'? I was not about to tell her that I was going to kill the love of me life so I just nodded. She left it that.

A jolt in the car woke me. 'How long have I been out'

'A few hours, Darling' She replied sweetly.

'Were would you like me to drop you' It was a 5 minute walk to the area so I just told her here. I thanked her and started walking. I rounded the last corner when I saw guardian. 5 or 6 were investigating the area. I put my hair up to show my marks.

'Excuse me what is going on her'. The guy must have noticed the marks because he said they were just checking for anymore strigoi but they have found none.

Great! Dimitri was not here. And then it hit me. Russia. It was so obvious. But before I made my way to Russia I had a stop to make. A very imprtant stop.

* * *

**I hope you like.**

**CLIIIIFFF HANGER. Sort of lol**

**Please reveiw. When i get 10 reveiw i will continue.**

**Sorry it took so long. I had to much work to do. lol**

**:)**

**Eb xoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authers Note**

**I would just like to say that I am no longer continueing with This sory!! It has been great to write.**

**The reasson i am no longer continueing this story is becasue Blood promise is nearly out!!!(Finaly...i hav been waiting for ages) lol**

**I would just like to thank my reviewers!!!They have been a great inspiration for me!!!!!!**

**Just for a heads up on what i would think is going to happen from the start of blood promise is:**

- She goes to check spokane but dimitri is not their

-SHe then thinks he would be in his hometown in russioa

-But before she goe to russia she has to make a stop

-She goes to visit Rhonda to see her future and see what she will do.... (I only thought she would see Rhonda because in Shadowkiss rhonda looks troubled and ros)

-Rhonda say somthing (I didnt work his out yet)

-She goes to russia

-SHe finds Dimitri and klls him

-Lissa shows up and heal dimtiri back to a dhampire

**(Then i had no idea what would happen_**

**If i think of somthing i will post and teell you)~~**

**!!!I love u guys and thank u soo much for revieing!!**

**I LOVE VAMPIRE ACADEMY!!!**

**Eb xoxoxooxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

**Hi Everyone,**

**I was just wondering If I should do a spirit bound. I didnt get far into this story, but I would update as soon as possible.**

**If you think I should ask?**

**Also Please read my other story for VA. It is called Dimitri Belikovs life. It is about him as a child and growing up :)**

**EB xxxx**

**PS. Some really great book to read are:**

**Evernight-Claudia Gray**

**The City of Bone series-Cassaandra Clare**

**The Huger games-Suzanne Colline **

**Please read them! They are great :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note**

**Ok I am definetly not contining this story. I put alot of thouth into this. Thank you to all my reviwers they were very inspiring.**

**WHat was going to happen was on the previous AN**

**I love you guys and thanks for the reviews**

**EB xxxx**

**THE END!**


End file.
